


宝贝儿，你不愿意回家吗？

by cindyfxx



Category: Smallville
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyfxx/pseuds/cindyfxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>现在是Clark离开Smallville九年之后。这些年他一直躲藏在外。但是有些事不是你能永远隐藏得住的。常常，在你最意想不到的时候，过往就会找上你。</p>
            </blockquote>





	宝贝儿，你不愿意回家吗？

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Baby，won’t you please come home](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/179212) by Beverly. 



“Daddy！！！！”

伴随着一声几乎碰撞的声响，一个小女孩跑过房间，扑到一个刚刚进门的男人的怀里。Clark Kent轻易地抓住了他的小姑娘，伴随着一声幸福的叹息，Lilly用双臂紧紧地搂住了他。

老师，Collins夫人，慢了几步紧跟其后。她微笑着抬头看着这个高个子男人，伸出手。Clark把女儿单手托在腰胯处，握住了那只主动伸出来的手。“嗨，Kent先生。你今天早了。”

Clark微微红了脸。悄悄诅咒着。该死。他已经二十七岁了……不是十七岁。他应该能控制住这该死的脸红。但是他还是不能。他把脸藏进Lilly的脖子里，微笑道。“Yeah，我可以比预想得更早离开一会儿。”

Jane Collins微笑着。她喜欢这个高个子年轻人，他是如此无私地爱着他的女儿，从他第一次带着年幼的Lilly来她的学校时就是这样的。那还是在两年前。他告诉她他是个单身父亲，当然了，没有妈妈，没有祖父母，什么亲人都没有。所以总是他，也只有他来接她。没有过其他人。一个都没有。

她一直都很惊讶。一个有着这样长相的男人应该有十个以上的女人用指甲打架撕扯彼此只为得到他。但是他却单身一人，而且他似乎也很快乐。他永远都非常准时，一直如此，她甚至都不用看一眼手表。每次他来接她，他都会和她说说话。这几分钟的谈话让她对他了解了很多。比如：他作为自由职业记者为一家当地报纸工作，大部分的时间是在家里上班，但最近常常是在报社的办公室里。Lilly的另一个家长——他从未提起过名字——在Lilly大约四周大的时候离开了他们。他们以前住的地方充满了太多的回忆。都是些他无法忍受的回应。所以在某一天他带着他的小女儿搬家了。

现在Lilly已经八岁大了。是一个有着她爹地大大绿眼睛的漂亮小女孩。Jane确定那头丰厚的红发一定是从她妈妈那里继承的。

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

Clark抱着女儿走向他们的车。他听着她说着她在学校一天的经历。当她谈到一个新来的孩子时他微笑着，当听见她抱怨那个曾经朝她扔过钢笔的Jasmine时，他安慰她。他向他保证明天她也会在午餐的时候得到一个苹果，因为Toby今天得到了一个。突然她不说话了。他低头凝视着她依旧枕在他肩膀上的头。但她的脸却往里藏了起来。（这样）他没法看见她了。

他在车边上放下她，为她打开车门。她却并没有上车。相反地，她只是站在那里，低着头盯着自己的脚。Clark皱起眉，单膝跪在她身边。“蜜糖，你还好吗？”他用温柔的嗓音问道。

缓缓地，她摇了摇头。她的头发落了下来，让Clark看不到她的脸。温柔地抚开一缕美丽的红发（‘这么像她的父亲’有东西在他心中低语着）别到她耳后，这样他就能看着她的眼睛了。一滴泪挂在一根睫毛上，悬在那里拒绝落下来。“怎么了，Lil？”

她微微转过头看着他。“Daddy？我是个怪胎吗？”

Clark很庆幸他没有用手继续抓着车门，否则他也许把它压碎。童年那些不愉快的画面在一毫秒内汹涌而来。他用力地吞咽了一下，花了几秒钟才重新找回了自己的声音。“为什么你会这样想？”

她吸了下鼻子。“是Toby说的。”

他的眉皱得更深。看来将来他有必要和Toby的父亲好好长谈一番了。“那么为什么呢？”

“他说我是个怪胎是因为我没有妈妈。只有爸爸。甚至我都不知道我妈妈是谁。”

哦，（那就需要）与Toby来一个不太友好的长谈了。最好今晚就打电话，他转过他的小女孩，这样她就必须得面对着他。用一个手指托着她的下巴强迫她抬起头。“据我所知你绝对不是任何怪胎。你是我的小女孩，我非常非常的爱你，okay？就因为你没有妈妈并不意味着你是个怪胎。”

她垂下眼。“可是还有别的。”她委屈地小声说着。

Clark的心脏似乎要停止跳动了。还有别的？是什么……

“别的什么？”

“我……我能移动东西。”她的嗓音变低了点。

一阵冷战窜过他的脊梁。这听起来可不好。“怎么……移动？”

“用我的思想。”这次几乎都听不见了，都是仰仗着他的听觉优势才听见了她说的话。

“Toby看见了？”

她点点头，眼泪无声地落了下来。他叹息一声。他早就应该估计到可能会有这样的事情发生。他紧紧地抱住她，在她脸颊上亲了一口。“来，宝贝儿。我们回家。我们得谈谈。”

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

当他终于合上女儿卧室的房门的时候已经很晚了。他们交谈了好几个小时。不，更像是他在说，而她负责发问。他向她解释了在他们的家族里拥有某些的能力并不少见。这些特殊的超能力。并且在她运用这些能力时必须小心谨慎。还有她当然有妈妈。只是她的妈妈离开了他们。但他也告诉了她，如果她像他一样知道了她（存在），她将永远也不会离开。他祈祷她能理解得了。

他走进起居室，给自己倒了一杯苏格兰威士忌，然后重重地坐进他最爱的那张软椅里。他合上眼。就像每一晚那样，每当他独自一人时，他的思绪都会开始飘荡徘徊。回到他还身处Smallville的岁月……回到Lilly另一个家长的身上。

Lex。

每天他只要看着他的小女孩，他就会看见他的前情人。他看过Lex还有着满头华丽红发时的照片。他的Lilly有着同样的秀发。丰厚，浓密，华丽的颜色总会让他想起秋日的落叶。

天呀，他多么的爱她呀。当他在许多年前离开Smallville时从来也没有想过他的生活会变得如此的……完美。但开始他并不明白，现在他懂了。他离开家离开双亲是因为另一个项不可告人的外星变异。一项还不算太糟糕的变异，如果没有包括进Lex Luthor的话。

他可以怀孕。另一项来自他飞船的‘祝福’。在他遇见他灵魂伴侣的那一刻，他的身体就自动为可能的妊娠开始做准备。当他和Lex第一次做爱的时候他并不知道这事。还有第二次。第三次。以及后来他们见了面就会滚到床上汗湿喘息着深深满足的每一次。在几个星期，几个月里一直如此。

花了一段时间之后他才发现他的晨吐并不是因为他吃下去的东西。也不是因为他妈妈用太烫的水洗了他的牛仔裤。它们并没有缩水。是他的肚子长大了。

他跑到地窖里，跪在他的飞船边上开始哭。一个柔弱的声音惊动了他，有那么一秒钟他很害怕是他妈妈跟着他过来了。但出现的是他父亲Jor-El的全息图像。

用从容安慰的话语他告诉了他他身上到底发生了什么事。

但真的有可能会觉得安慰吗，当发现你比你想得还要怪异的时候？大约不可能。有那么一刻Clark完全崩溃了。呜咽，哭号，彻底绝望了。看在上帝的份上，他才十八岁。他怎么照顾得了一个孩子？他对小孩子了解得不够。他对小孩子根本是一无所知。最开始他父亲的那些话并没有打破他的痛苦烦恼。花了将近一个小时的时间他才从哭号变成了沉思，最终他做出了决定。

他必须离开。他的父母已经为了他经历了太多。和他在一起，他不觉得他们能理解得了他最近的……怪异行为。夜里，他悄悄地收拾了点东西，而且有那么一刻他也曾考虑过给父母留下一封信解释他为什么要离开。但他是在不知道要跟他们说什么，怎么说。所以他只是留下了一张字迹潦草的便条告诉他们他会打电话给他们，叫他们不用担心。还有他这么做是有必须如此的理由。也许有一天他们终会理解他的……

 

~闪回~

 

突然一阵战栗窜过他的背脊。

Lex。

因为他如此绝望，以至于他完全忘了还有Lex，孩子的父亲（父亲？那么现在他成了个母亲了？）。是他的孩子。他不能告诉他。永远不能告诉他！Lex不知道他是谁……他到底是什么。去告诉他他现在怀孕（他的思想到现在依旧还因为这个词而打结呢。）了将会毁了他们曾经分享的一切。不。不，他绝对不能告诉他。他离开的决定成了最终。

他抓起的他的包包离开。在Smallville不会有人再看见他了。

他去了大都会，在平民区找了间公寓，开始想下一步该怎么办。

第一天，他没有离开他的公寓。他几乎一直在睡觉，感觉他的身体正在适应某些变化。那时候他常常大哭不已，觉得孤单痛苦。他的晨吐现象在大约两周之后稳定下来，慢慢地，他开始思索他的未来。

他必须得搬走。搬得远远的。远离开大都会，这里太容易被找到了。还有工作。他需要一份工作。他需要钱养活他的、他的……他的……他的孩子。缓缓地，他把一只手放到了肚子上。他的孩子。在这儿，在他的身体里，另一个生命正在成长。目前，这就是最重要的了。

~闪回结束~

  
  


当一只小手袭击了他的肩膀后，Clark的思绪突然回到了现实。

“Daddy？”

他惊讶地转过头。“Lilly，蜜糖。你为什么没睡觉？”她爬上他的膝盖，窝进他怀里。“跟我说说我妈妈。”她靠着他的肩膀低声说道。

Clark暗自呻吟了一声。在前一个小时里他的思绪还在围着这个男人打转，现在他就要谈论他了？得假装他是个她。因为他还没准备好说明在现实中她的妈妈其实是个爸爸（Papa）。也许在几年之后，他可以告诉她她是个怀孕的特例，她有两个父亲。

“她的名字叫……Alexandra。我叫她Lex。Lex很特别。是那种你很容易就会爱上的人。”一旦开始了话题，他发现自己就停不下来了。他已经太久太久没有谈起过他的情人了，唯一讨厌的事就是他要小心地不要搞混了‘他’和‘她’。过了一会他感觉到她的身体开始放松，呼吸开始变得平稳。

她再次睡着了。

“你的Papa是我见过最有权势的人，”他继续说着，低声耳语着，不断的来回修改着措辞。“我救了他的命，你知道。他喜欢开快车。他有一辆保时捷，一辆兰博杰尼，还有一辆法拉利。Papa非常得慷慨。他曾经把他的法拉利借给过我开。那辆红色的。从那以后，他总是说那是我的车。当我们要一起出去的时候，他总是会说：‘我们开你的车，Love。那辆红色的法拉利。’”

小心地，免得吵醒他的女儿，他起身。自始至终，当他把她抱回他的房间时，他还在说着Lex。说着他们的初吻，说着他清晨时的微笑。他非常小声地告诉她他很爱搂着他，虽然在外面他总是装成一个强势蛮横的商人。

他把Lilly放下的那一刻，她微微地翻了下身。“Daddy？”她模糊地喃语着。他坐在她床上，抚开一缕红色的头发。“Yes？”他回答道。她睁开一只眼睛看向他。“有一天我们可以去见见Papa吗？”

他的心脏漏跳了一拍，然后开始以双倍的速度跳动。“什么？”

另一只眼睛也睁开了，Clark低头看着那双与他如此相似的眼睛。“我听见了，Daddy。而且我能感觉到你很忧伤。在开始的时候。但是后来，你以为我睡着了，你的声音突然变得轻快了很多。而且你说‘他’而不是‘她’。我能感觉到你的爱。我也想去看看Papa。”

Clark不知道该说什么好了。他的女儿只有八岁，她似乎对于她另外一个家长是男人的事完全没障碍。

“我们明天再谈这个，okay？”

她再次合上双眼，点点头。当Clark关上了房门时，他才呼出了一口气。他不知道该想些什么。也许明天她就是忘了这件事。会把它当做是个梦。

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

“你有Papa的照片吗？”

Clark差点把要放进洗碗机里的盘子掉到地上。他们刚吃完晚饭，现在Lilly正站在他跟前，端着她自己的盘子要递给他。“什么？”

Lilly微微地翻了下眼珠，这动作太Lex式了，Clark只能愣愣地看着她。“一张照片，”她重复道。“Lex的照片，我的Papa的照片。”

“嗯……是的……我猜有。为什么？”

“我想知道他长什么样子。”

他直起身，垂头看了她片刻。然后点点头。“是的。有，我有他几张照片。”他伸出手。“来，我拿给你看。”

开心地，她抓住他的手，近乎跳着舞和他走向放电脑的办公桌。慢慢地，几乎有些迟疑，他拉开一个抽屉，拿出一个大木盒子。“来，蜜糖。我们去沙发那边。”他对Lilly说道，她正把手插在自己的口袋里（上帝呀，她每天都让他更多地想起Lex。），点着脚尖。

坐到沙发上，她窝在Clark身边，他们一起打开了那个盒子。Clark没想到这会如此的让人难过。在最上面是一张他父母的照片。颤抖着手，他把照片拿出来。

“Daddy？那是谁？”

“他们是我的父母。你的祖父母。”

表情非常严肃地，Lilly审视着那张相片。“他们看起来很和善。”她最后评价道。“那Papa呢？”

Clark必须得到深处需找，最终找到一张他情人的照片。他感觉到泪意升起，那一刻，失落让他如此的疼痛，让他觉得自己也许会因为这痛窒息而死。他闭上眼睛，深呼吸了几下。

“Daddy？”他女儿的声音穿过了他的痛苦。又深呼吸了一下他才能再次睁开眼。当他把照片递给Lilly的时候，他惊讶地看见自己的双手颤抖得如此厉害。她接过来，看了一眼。

很久，他们俩谁都没有说话。“他是个秃头。”Lilly最终说道，Clark笑了。

“对，”他同意道，“他是个秃头。在二十年前的陨石雨中他失去了所有的头发。但是他曾经有一头非常漂亮的红发。就像你一样。”

“而且我还有着你的眼睛，对吗？”

Clark微笑着点点头。“对。”

她再次沉默不语，伸手去拿另一张他与Lex的合影，那时他们要比现在年轻上很多。照片上面他们拥抱着彼此，相互凝望，其间的爱意明显到让Clark几乎感觉到了生理上的痛苦。

“他非常非常地爱你，Daddy。”八岁大的孩子突然说道。他的头猛然抬起。“什么？”

她伸向盒子，然后又挥舞着另一张照片。“看。你能在每一张照片上都看到，但在这张上最明显。”

他伸出手接过照片。突然他记起来拍下这张照片的那一天，那情景清晰到让他惊讶……

 

~闪回~

 

“我不能去那里。”

“为什么，Clark？”

Clark翻身趴着，看着他的情人躺在他身边，手里拿着一张请柬。

“Well，首先，我不觉得我父母会让我去。其次……Lex，那是个慈善活动。每个人都会穿正装出席，我甚至连一件西装都没有。而且……”他停止。Lex看了他一眼，眼睛里满是好奇。当Clark一直保持沉默后，他转过身，这样他就和年轻男人面对着面了。

“而且？拜托，Clark。说出来。我能感觉到不止如此。”

深深叹息了一下，Clark坐起身，转身背对着另一个男人。“他们会期待着你带去某个特别的人。某些漂亮美丽的女人。而不是一个土里土气的农场小子……一个邻居家的孩子。”

在很长一段时间里他们保持沉默，然后Clark听见了织物发出的沙沙声，随后感觉到了Lex的嘴唇从他的脖子滑向了他的耳际。“我知道，Clark。我比任何人都清楚他们对我的期待。你说的对。他们期待着我会带上某个特别的人。这就是我想让你陪我去的原因。你就是特别的，Clark。现在你就是我生命中最重要的人。如果你想的话我可以去和你父母说。或者我们一起去说。如果他们不允许，我们也不是非得留在大都会。我们可以在半夜的时候回家来，我会把你送回到他们身边。”

小心翼翼地，他把年轻男人转过来，这样他就能看着他的眼睛了。“求你了，Clark。和我一起去吧。”

Clark吞咽了一下。然后点头答应。上帝，当他的情人都已经近乎在求他去的时候，他怎么能够拒绝？

 

~闪回结束~

 

两天后，Lex带来了一件让他惊喜的华丽晚礼服。然后，就在那里，在那里慈善晚宴上，这张照片被拍了下来。那是他们第一次公开出现在公共场合。他当时非常的紧张。后来他们拷贝了两份这张照片。一张给了Lex，他一直都放在他的办公桌上（‘你确定它还在那里吗？还是你觉得他在你离开后就扔掉了它？’），另一只给了Clark，就是他现在正看着的这一张，和他们的女儿一起。

“你看起来很开心。”

Lilly的声音很柔软。每当在深夜里她搂着他告诉他他是最好的爸爸，她非常非常爱他时，她就是用这样的声音。每当她想劝说他‘拜托，她已经八岁大了，不要说十点钟上床对她来说太晚了’的时候，她也会用相同的声音。

“我现在依旧很开心。我有了你。”这有点显得多愁善感，他知道。但他必须确定她明白了他并不后悔这一切。他不想让她觉得他觉得离开他很遗憾。

她用双臂搂住他，紧紧地拥抱着他。“我明白，Daddy。但是最近……你知道我曾经告诉过你我的……well，你知道……就是移动东西的能力？”

他点头，表情变得严肃认真，并且有点好奇。她吞咽了一下，直直地看着他的眼睛。

“我能做的不止如此。”她咕哝着。

“不止什么？”他立刻僵住。

“我能感觉到……情感。情绪。甚至当你还在你的卧室里，我在的卧室里时，我就能听见你在哭。”

“你是个移情者。”

她皱起眉。“移……什么？”

他把她拉过去。“移情者。这就是说你能感觉到他人的情绪。这是另一项天赋。”

她似乎思索了片刻。然后她看着他。“你也能这样做吗？”

他摇摇头。“不。我拥有的是其他不同的能力。”

“那Papa呢？他也拥有天赋吗？”

除去偷走他心的能力？“不是我们拥有的这种。”

她点点头。突然她打了个哈欠。Clark快速地瞄了眼他的腕表（‘你需要只手表，Clark。我给你定做了这只。和我的一摸一样。’）然后轻而易举地举起了他女儿。她开心地尖叫一声。

“已经超过了你上床的时间啦，蜜糖。”

他们讨价还价了一会儿，直到Lilly最后安全地抵达了床铺，盖好了被子，在一张CD运行的背景音下她终于睡着了。

这些年来第一次，Clark终于又好到了看一眼那些照片的勇气。一滴眼泪滑下脸庞，落在一张照片上，停留在那里没人注意。

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  
  


“我找到他了！”

Lex跳起来。“什么？！！”他对着电话咆哮着。

“我找到他了。我终于找到Kent先生了。”

片刻间，Lex闭上双眼，紧抓住办公桌。他几乎要晕过去了。“你确定？”他痛恨自己的声音听起来如此的没把握，但在将近九年的搜寻、希望和猜测终于都要结束了的时候，似乎的确如此。

“非常肯定，Luthor先生，先生。他住在Lake View（湖区），在华盛顿。我会把我调查到的一切关于他的文件都给你寄过去。”

“就这样。”

他挂上电话。有点愤怒，他发现自己的两手在颤抖。他伸手再次抓起了电话。他得打给Martha和Jonathan。他得通知他们。但随后他犹豫了。如果又是一个死胡同呢？他能付得起再次失望的责任吗？

在过去的九年里，自从Clark消失的那晚之后，他们慢慢变成了朋友。对于他，他们觉得他似乎是他们与他们儿子唯一的联系。但他从没告诉过他们他一直在需找着Clark。他在每个周几乎都有私人侦探在需找着和有关的他最微小的线索。常常其中的某个侦探都会告诉他他找到了他。但是从没有一次是真的。

他必须得等到文件。必须得等到他看到那个私人侦探确实无疑地拍到的照片。

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

是他。

不到二十四小时文件就摆在了他的桌子上，照片就到了他手。是Clark Kent。 **他的** Clark Kent。依旧还是那个少年般的表情，尽管他已经二十七岁了。Lex盯着各种各样的照片。

Clark去购物。

Clark穿着西装（谁能想得到他的农场男孩穿西装会漂亮到让人晕倒。）手里拿着公事包去上班。

Clark在公园里。

Clark在草坪上割草。

接下来的那张照片让他震惊。Clark和一个……孩子？那个孩子看上去大约七八岁的年纪。那个孩子穿着一件深绿色的毛衣带着一顶棒球帽。他没法看得太清楚。也许是邻居家的孩子，只是Clark顺道帮忙接回来的。

最后一张照片让他的双手狂抖不已，以至于其它所有的照片都掉在地上。

那是一张Clark和那孩子的近照。现在Lex能看出来那是个女孩。一个美丽的小女孩，长着一双灵动的绿眼睛和一头丰厚的如火红发。

那是让他一眼就能认出来的红色卷发。因为直到陨石雨那一天他都还有着一头和那个小女孩一摸一样的头发。可能会是种巧合。但却无法与天性的奇迹相比。

这可能意味着某些完全疯狂的事，疯狂到让他的大脑整合起整件事来都产生了困难。

这可能意味着这个走在Clark（他美丽的Clark啊……上帝，他是那么的思念他。）身边的小女孩是他的女儿。他和Clark的女儿。

“这不可能。”他对自己低语着。

“什么不可能？”一个友好的声音问道。Lex在座椅中猛然转身，看见Martha就站在门口。自从Clark离开他父母后，她依旧端庄美丽的脸上多了几条皱纹，但她依旧还是过去那个好心肠的女人。

他走向她，从她手里接过她总喜欢带到大宅里的花朵，然后温柔地把她推坐到沙发上。她愉悦地微笑着，但现在Lex却能看出她开始紧张了。他蹲跪在她身前，握住她的双手。

“Lex，怎么了？”

“Martha。上帝，Martha。我都不知道从何说起了。”

温柔地，她试图虏获他的目光，在几分钟后成功了。“从最开头开始。”

他叹息一声。说起来永远比做起来容易。但他必须得告诉她。终于，他可以给她那个她渴望了许久的消息了。

“我找到Clark了。”

这句话回荡在他们俩之间的空气中。好吧，这的确不是个开头。多多少少更像是个结尾，但是现在这个还重要吗？他抬起头，看着她的脸上的颜色完全退去，她像死了一样的苍白。“你说什么？”她低声问道。

他坐到她身边，扶着她的双臂。“我的私人侦探终于找到Clark了。”

Martha抖得就像风中的树叶，Lex收紧了抓着她的手。他继续说道，告诉她他从文件里知道的每一件事。告诉她Clark住在Lake View，一个位于华盛顿州不到八百人的小镇上。告诉她他为一家当地的报纸工作，一家叫做《Lake View News》的小报社。告诉她他有一栋小房子，一个带白色栅栏的花园。

然后告诉她他有个小女儿。

听到最后一句话她的头猛然抬起，那是最后一项。双眼闪着泪光，她问他：“他成家了？”

Lex缓缓地摇着头。“不是。就只有他和那个小女孩。她有着和他一样的眼睛。”

Martha抓住他的手，紧到让人疼痛，但他没有放开。“你有照片？”

微笑着，他点点头。“你等着。我去拿。”

他抓着散落在他办公桌周围的照片，回到Martha身边，在她身边坐下。

颤抖着双手，她接过第一张照片。“我的宝贝儿。”她喃喃低语着，听上去那样的失落心碎，让Lex更想在见到Clark的那一刻就掐死他。“我美丽的儿子。他还是那么英俊，不是吗，Lex？”现在她的声音大了一点。她抬头看着他，他配合着她的微笑。“是的，他是。”

她看着下一张照片。“但他依旧不再是个男孩了。他是个男人了。他离开的时候还是个男孩子。现在他长成男人了。”

她伸手拿过有着那个孩子的照片。小心翼翼地用指尖轻触着那孩子脸。“她完全是Clark这个年纪时的样子。她是个美丽的女孩儿。她就是他逃家的理由吗？”

Lex无助地耸耸肩。“我不知道。我什么都不清楚。我和你一样困惑。但我想要……不……我必须要得到答案。而且，现在我知道他住在哪里，你也知道我一定会去要答案的。”

“你会把他带回家来吗？”她问这个问题的时候声音是那样的轻。他无助地看着她。

“我不知道，Marhta。我不知道他是否愿意和我说话。甚至是否愿意看到我。我会尽力而为，但恐怕我什么都无法承诺给你。”

她点点头。“我得去告诉Jonathan。上帝，他会欣喜若狂的。你觉得我们应该跟上你吗？还是你想自己先去？”

现在这个问题震惊了他。他还以为要拒绝他们，让他们不愉快，告诉他们不能跟他一起去。现在这里站着的这个奇特的女儿，用孩子般天真的声音问他是不是先去那里。再一次，他拥抱了她。

“让我一个人先去。我有消息后会立刻给你们打电话的。”她再次点头。他站起身，放在他手臂上的手阻止了他，把他拉回去。“嗯……Lex，我想有些事你应该知道，某些关于Clark的事。”

Lex恼怒地微微皱眉。但当他听了她的话后，恼怒变成了惊讶，最后变成了了然。当Martha结束了她的故事时，他静静地站起身，走向自己的办公桌。拿着一本小小的相册回到她身边。他坐到她身边，无视她疑问的眼神。然后，依旧没说一句话，他给她看了一张照片。

Martha盯着那张照片。然后再次看向Clark和他女儿的那张。然后在回到Lex给她的这一张照片。照片上是八岁大的Lex。有着一头浓密丰厚的红发。和Clark臂弯里小女孩的头发一摸一样。“这就对了，”她低语着。“终于一切都对了。”

她抬起头。“那个小女孩……她似乎是你和Clark的孩子。”

在听了一切Clark的秘密之后，Clark会怀孕的想法突然变得不再那么奇怪了。

他目送着她离开。她的步履姿态和来的时候完全不一样了。她的头抬得更高了一点，她的步伐更轻盈了些，她的脸庞更明亮了些，她的双眼更晴朗了。

他微笑着。

五个小时后他坐在他的私人飞机上，在去往华盛顿的路上，准备去带他的情人和他们的孩子回Smallville。

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^6

  
  


那一晚Clark没有睡好。噩梦让他在床上辗转反侧。他梦见了Lex。梦见了他父母。他看见Lex在一架快要坠落燃烧着的飞机上。他看见了他妈妈，因为她迷了路的儿子而呜咽哭喊着。他看见他父亲，因为伤心沉默不语，面容憔悴。

他看见了Lilly出生那天的自己，再次感觉到了那撕裂身体的血腥疼痛。然后Jor-El出现了，帮助他，让他冷静下来，最终把Lilly从他的子宫弄了出来。

他惊喘一声醒过来，全身大汗，感觉到脸上有眼泪滑落。当有人碰到他的手肘时被吓了一跳。他猛然转过头，震惊地看着他的女儿。

“Daddy？你好吗？”

他试图重新振作起来，但这并非易事。那梦境如此的真实。全部都是关于他的家人和他撇下的那个人的。颤抖着，他把Lilly抱进怀里。

“你想让我今晚陪着你吗，Daddy？”

他点点头，还是没办法说话。他们躺在一起，彼此依偎着，但还是花了他将尽一个小时的时间才再次入睡。只是他很庆幸第二天是星期六，这样他们俩就都能睡到自然醒了。

门铃声再次把他叫醒。小心翼翼地，他从女儿的搂抱中退开（她似乎继承了一些他的力量，他沉思道。），然后磕磕绊绊迷迷糊糊地走向前门。他睡得迷迷糊糊的大脑会面清醒到想起先使用门镜。所以他直接打开了门，瞪大眼睛看着门那边的人。

“早上好，Clark。”

是Lex。

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

Daddy强烈的情绪波动吵醒了Lilly，她揉着眼睛，坐起身。但随后她便轻喘了一声。她能感觉到痛苦、绝望和……恐惧？

她丢开被子跑进起居室。她突然停住脚步。Daddy正背对着她，还有另一个男人。她也可以感应到他的情绪。迷惑。爱意。安慰。这让她很惊讶。通常，她只对她Daddy的情绪有如此强烈的感应。如果她也能够感觉到这个男人的情绪，那么这只能说明一件事。她悄悄走过去，站在她Daddy的腿边看着。

站在那里的那个男人她从来没见过，但她却立刻就认出了他。她走到Clark身前，把头歪到一边，有些犹豫地问道。

“Papa？”

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

“Papa？”

Lex打断了自己，看进那双熟悉到让人心疼的绿眸。慢慢地，他俯下身。

“那么你是谁呢，小淑女？”

他在照片上看到的小女孩屈膝行礼。“我的名字叫Lilly Kent。”

Lilly。（莉莉，百合花之意，与Lillian同为百合花之意。）

Lex吞咽了一下。Lilly。Lillian。Clark用他，Lex，母亲的名字命名了她？

“你有个非常美丽的名字。我妈妈叫Lillian。听起来很相似，你不觉得吗？”

她活泼地点点头。“我知道。Daddy告诉过我。”

他抬起一道眉，向Clark投去匆匆一瞥。“当然，他说过。”他说道。小女孩点点头。然后她转身看着Clark，对方依旧沉默地站在他俩面前，双臂交叠在胸前。“Daddy？Papa可以留下来吃早餐吗？”

立刻，Clark似乎吃了一惊。“Well，蜜糖，我不……我猜Papa有个重要约会要去赴，而且……”

“其实没有。我就是为你而来的，Clark。”

Lex能看见他吞咽了一下，这让他想把Clark扔上某张距离最近的床或者沙发，然后用他那些邪恶的方式和他在一起。他没看见那个小女孩的表情是如何从开心变成迷惑的。

突然，Clark抓过他女儿。转身把她推回她的房间。“你为什么不去好衣服呢，蜜糖？等你穿好了，我们就去Danny’s吃早餐。”

她用微笑作为回答，然后点头。“Okay，Daddy。马上就好。”

她转身跑掉；留下两个男人凝视着彼此。很长时间内他们俩人谁都没有说话。

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^6

 

先找回自己声音的那个人是Clark。“你怎么知道在哪里找到我？”

Lex并没有回答这个问题。他只是盯着那扇他女儿消失在内的门。“Lilly，Clark？”

Clark能感觉到自己脸红了，随即垂下视线专心地看着自己的双脚。“我喜欢这名字的发音。”他狡辩道。然后他抬起头，看着面前的男人。九年了。自从他最后一次看见这男人已经过去九年了。他依旧可以感觉到被他吸引拖拽着。他只想缩短他们之间的距离，把他抱进怀里，把他吻得失去意识。想再聆听一次Lex用深陷情欲的声音呻吟出他的名字。他溺毙在那双回望着他的美丽蓝眼里，其中是某种他不敢名状的情绪。

“我一直都很想你，Clark。”Lex轻声低语着。

Clark深深叹了口气，然后微笑了。相信Lex说出的就是心中所想。但随后他朝Lilly指指。“她就是你离开我的原因吗？”

有那么一刻Clark犹豫了。他应该告诉他真相吗？他感觉像被分成了两半。一半的自己强烈地渴望告诉他。告诉他关于Lilly的一切，怀孕，出生，她迈出的第一步，她讲出的第一个词。

但是还有另一半自己。一直被他父母训练的这一半已经深入到了他的骨子里。这一半告诉他要保持沉默。不要告诉任何人。要藏起自己的那些能力。不要引起任何人的注意。衣袖上的轻轻拉动让他垂头朝下看去。Lilly就站在她身边，已经穿好了衣服。

“告诉他吧，Daddy。求你了。我能感觉到他已经知道了某些事情了。”

“你确定？”

她点点头，Clark能感觉到Lex正盯着他看。他转向他，伸出手平静地问道：“你有时间？”

Lex抓住那只手，点点头。“永远都有。”

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

四个小时后，Clark已经在煮第三壶咖啡了。到目前为止，Lex自我控制得很出色。但Clark却觉得筋疲力尽，感情与生理上都是。轻轻叹了口气，他用头抵着碗柜。

Lilly在邻居家，和他们养的小猫玩，还有邻居家的女儿Emily，她和Lilly差不多年纪。

他告诉了Lex所有的事情，彻底坦白了自己，为他给自己来了次彻底的内心剖析。而此刻他累得要死。他只想立刻躺下，闭上眼睛（再次感受他的双臂环绕住你，感受他身体所散发出来的人力，感受他亲吻过你的背脊）。他摇摇头让自己清醒一点。让他深深惊讶的是，Lex坦白他妈妈已经告诉过他关于他外星身份的事了。开始这的确让他震惊不已，但这也让开口说出一切变得容易了很多很多。

  


叹息一声，他抓起咖啡壶，走回起居室，Lex正在那里等着他，看那些Clark拿给他照片。有些微微的惊讶，他注意到Lex盯着那张他，Clark，在Lilly出生前几天里的照片。Clark的身高对他来说是个优势。额外多增加的那三十磅在他穿上衣服后几乎一点都显不出来。但是脱下衣服就会显出一个非常大的肚子，至少对喜欢他长相的人来说是这样的。一天夜里，他用自动相机拍了一张照片留作纪念。

那就是Lex正看着的这张照片。片刻间，Clark觉得很没安全感。然后Lex抬起眼，他在年长男人眼里看见的东西让他吞了下口水。“我很抱歉我错过了这个，Clark。”他说道。

一个小小的微笑划过了年轻男人的脸。“Yeah，我也很抱歉。这是……个很不一般的经历。”

Lex抬起头。“你是怎么独自一个人处理好的？”

Clark倒了两杯咖啡，把咖啡壶放在桌子上，坐到他身边。“临产的时候，我并不是一个人。我父亲也在。”

Lex的双眉挑起。“Jonathan？”

微笑着，Clark摇摇头。“不是，是Jor-El。我真正的父亲。他帮助了我，甚至在随后的几天里也都陪着我。好吧……并不是真正的他，而是他的全息图像。”

很久很久，他们俩都没说话。Clark靠向后方，闭上眼睛。他的思绪又开始神游。回到他女儿出生的那一夜。犹犹豫豫地，他开始告诉Lex那一夜，八年前的那一夜。他说起了他的恐惧，说起了自己意识到Lilly终于要出生了时的惊慌失措。还说起了当Jor-El突然出现来帮助他时的安心。

他说到了Lilly呼出第一口气时的奇妙，说道了他终于不光在身体里感觉她的移动，还抱着她，看着她，看着她也凝视着他，说那对于他来说就是个奇迹。

“那感觉一定很美妙。”Lex低语道。

Clark点点头。“是的，那就是个奇迹。”

“你愿意再体验一次吗？”

Clark飞快地转过头，有那么一刻，他恐怕自己是扭伤了什么地方。“什么？”

Lex把杯子略略握紧了一点，低头看着已经变冷了的深色液体。“你愿意再体验一次吗？如果你有机会在来一次的话？”

Clark重重地吞咽了一下。然后又一下。随后他慢慢摇摇头。“我不知道。也许不会。我觉得我没法再一个人独自做到这一切了。”

Lex靠近了一点。“那么如果你 **不用** 一个人呢？”

Lex的呼吸温暖地……不……是炙热地喷在Clark的肌肤上，他变得有点无法集中注意力了。花了很大的意志力他才退开。他必须得站起身，这样他才能让自己与被诱惑靠近Lex Luthor之间拉开距离。

“你不能就这样突然冒出来然后就要接管控制我的生活，Lex。我已经不是九年前的那个小孩子了。”

“对，你不是。但是是你离开了我，而不是我。”

Clark叹了一口气，用手扒来一下头发。“我知道。现在你知道了……我是有原因的。你为什么来这里，Lex？”

Lex向后靠着，看着Clark。蓝色的眼睛如水清明，表情坦率。“我想带我女儿回家。”

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^小农炸毛分割线^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

“我想带我女儿回家。”

话一出口他就知道自己犯了错。是的，他想带女儿回家，但是他也想带她Daddy一起回家。（然后）生更多的孩子，长着他的头发和Clark的眼睛，或者长着他的眼睛和Clark的头发。他都不在意的。唯一重要的事就是这些孩子都是他和Clark的孩子。现在他只想把Clark抱在怀里吻他。

但年轻男人脸上的表情告诉他此刻这可不是个好主意。

“我觉得现在你该走了，Lex。”

Lex几不可闻地叹了口气。“Clark，对不起。不是……”

“不，Lex。”Clark打断了他，“只是……不。现在就请离开吧。”

不，Clark，他心中某样东西尖叫着，我不走。除非你和我一切离开。我想要你回到我身边。我想夜晚和你一起睡去，清晨和你一起醒来。我想看着我们的女儿长大。我想要那些你讲给我听过的‘周末家庭午餐’。我想和你一起慢慢变老。我爱你。我需要你。

但他却一个字都没有说出口。静静地，他站起身，走向大门。他伸手握住门把手，却再次转过身。“我依旧爱你，Clark。只要你愿意给我个机会，我愿意为你付出 **一切** 。”

留下了这些话，他离开了那间屋子，离开了那栋房子，离开了那条街。他漫无目标地走着。垂头看着眼前的行人走道，威胁着要溢出的眼泪模糊了视线。但他将它们硬忍了回去。

Luthor们从不流泪。

至少不当众流泪。Clark，在这些年里改变了那么多。他已经长大了，Martha说的对。他现在是个男人了，不是离开时的那个孩子了。还有Lilly。甜美、美丽的Lilly。Clark的孩子。他的孩子。一个理性世界里不会出现的孩子。但她出现了。并且她本可以有兄弟姐妹。他和Clark……他们本可以有更多的孩子的。

但现在Clark再也不想要他了。无论如何，他得熬过去。

几乎两个小时之后他才到达酒店。他本可以乘出租车的，但是走走和新鲜空气对他有好处。他走进他在酒店的房间，扔下他的包，脱下外套伸手去拿电话。

“Martha？我是Lex。我需要你的帮助。”

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^搬救兵分割线^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


“哦，亲爱的，说这句话简直太不应该了。为什么你要这样做？”

Martha听Lex结结巴巴地解释道：他只是想向Clark表明他完全接受他们的女儿，并且也没把他看做是怪物。Martha叹息一声。

“我明白你的意思，Lex。但是对他来说那话听起来就是你想要把Lilly从他身边夺走。”

“我从来也没想过要那样做，Martha，你知道的。”

“你不需要把这话解释给我听，亲爱的。要解释给Clark听。你爱他，对吗？”

她无视Jonathan的瑟缩动作。他就站在她旁边，正听着，渴望着有关他儿子的每一个字眼。

“我当然爱他。如果我不爱他就不会来这里了。”

“那么就去追求他。”

“追求他？”Jonathan的声音听上去很愤慨，几乎是伤心的。

Martha比比手势要她丈夫安静，然后她对着电话继续说道：“他当然会不甩你的，亲爱的。那是一定的。你需要从头开始，重新追求他。”

“但是……”

“没有‘但是’，Lex。带他出去吃晚饭。送他花。打听些你们女儿的事，和他们一起去散散步。带她去游乐场。诸如此类的事情。”

“你觉得这会有用？”

Martha叹了口气。“当然会有用。我了解我儿子。好吧，这些年以前我了解他。我知道在内心深处他一直是个浪漫主义者。开始会很慢，但一定要坚持住。我确定他依然还爱着你。要是他真的不甩你的话，从一开始他根本不会让你进门。所以……去追求他！”

Jonathan皱着眉面色不悦地瞪着她。她知道当她告诉他他们的儿子很好时，他就会变很开心的。但是想想有个Luthor在追求他们的儿子……好吧，她真的不能责难他。

她又和Lex聊了几分钟，最后他被说服追求Clark Kent是会有作用的。她放下听筒，转向她丈夫。在他说话之前，她先抬起一只手。“别，Jonathan。我知道你想说什么。但这，”她指了指电话，“这可能会是个让Clark回来的机会。还有我们的孙女。”

提到孙女Jonathan安静了。他嘟囔着，听起来疑似是‘如果不是为了她’，然后转身走开。她微笑着。他还是表现得好像无法忍受Lex一样，但Martha知道在内心深处他早已与那个年轻人和平相处了。她跟着他走向起居室，紧挨着彼此坐在沙发上。无言地，她看着他。他还是很多年前她爱上的那个英俊男人。但过去的九年成为了他们婚姻中最艰难的九年。对她/和/他来说都是。不知道Clark去了哪儿并且一句话都没留下就逃跑了的事实几乎宣判了他们俩的死刑。但是对于Jonathan来说，更恐惧的是他再也没法保护他们的儿子了。他不知道他是不是还活着，不知道他是不是已经被哪个疯狂的科学家抓走、解剖实验、用长长的针管插进了身体。在那些年中，这成为了Jonathan最深的恐惧。当他听见他们的孩子还活着并且一切都好时，他一句话都没说就走出房子去了谷仓。几分钟后她去找他，发现他跪倒在地哭着，祈祷着，感谢上帝庇护了他们的儿子。她没有去打扰他，下意识地知道他独自呆一会儿。

现在，他们坐在这里，都陷入了回忆。突然他叹息一声，把头仰靠在了沙发靠背上。他还是没法消化掉Martha并不是唯一得到飞船帮助而怀孕的人的想法。

但是，当他看见那小女孩的照片时几乎立刻就为她深深着迷了。

“我想要我的儿子回家，Martha。我想要他和那个小女儿……她叫什么名字？”

“Lilly，”她微笑着回答他。他也回以微笑。“Lilly。我想要他们俩都回家来。家才是我能保护他们的地方。”

小心地，她把手放在了他的手臂上。“你再也不用保护他们了，Jonathan。你没看见吗？Clark正在设法做着一份真正的好工作。如果他们回家来，你只需要尽情享受当祖父的乐趣就好了。你再也无需担心了。”

他微微转过头，这样他就能看着她了。“我永远都会担心的，Martha。你知道的。”

“我明白，Love，我明白。”她把头靠在他的肩膀上。她内心的一切都在尖叫着去拿起电话，打电话给Lex要Clark的电话号码。她想和他说话，需要再次听见他的声音。她如此的需要这这一切，需要到已经变成了生理上的疼痛。但她知道现在Lex才是那个定调子的人。如果不是有他，他们到现在也不会知道Clark还活在。她闭上双眼，无声地开始祈祷。

 

\-----------------------祈祷分割线----------------------

 

追求他。

Lex躺在酒店的床上盯着天花板。追求他。你该怎么去追求一个六英尺四固执的农场男孩？玫瑰花？

No。

Clark自己就曾经说过他不是玫瑰型的人。而且Clark还是少数对他的钱没概念的人之一。说实话……Clark是他所知的唯一一个。

所以，不要昂贵的礼物。不要很难弄到的高级球票。不要听歌剧。

也许他应该去试试赢得他们女儿的欢心。得到父亲的欢心常常先要从女儿入手。Clark把她送到邻家去和小猫玩。为什么他们自己不养宠物呢？也许……

Lex突然从床上跳起来。如此就轻易放弃可真不是他的风格。毕竟他是个Luthor。他必须得调查出Lilly在哪里上学、她最喜欢的游乐场、她最喜欢的动物，如果有必要，连她最喜欢吃的食物也要。这只是个拥有800居民的小镇。还能有多难？

 

\-----------------800口子和一个Luthor小镇分割线------------------

  


真的/很/难，几个小时之后他不得不这样承认。

那些人团结的就像一团胶水，每当他问到和Clark与Lilly相关的问题时，他们就好像失去了语音能力一样。当然了。他们还是会对他露出微笑，但都找会找个借口走人，留他一个人在那里傻站着。

非常的失败，傍晚时他回到了酒店的房间里。他还是对Clark和他们女儿的生活一无所知。目前他唯一知道的就是私家侦探调查文件上的那点事。就算是那也没太多信息。

他把自己扔到床上，望着窗子。现在他离自己心爱的男人那么得近，但却好像比以前还要遥远了。

追求他。

没人愿意伸出援手的时候他可怎么做得到？电话铃声打断了他灰暗的想法。他伸手抓起听筒。

“Luthor。”他咆哮道。

他几乎可以在听筒里听见年轻女孩紧张的吞咽声。

“很……很抱歉打扰您，先生，但这里有一位女士想和您通话。”

一位女士？会是谁呢？

“她叫什么名字？”

“是Jane Collins夫人。她……请等一下。”

他可以听到她用手捂住了听筒，嘟囔了几句话。然后那个女孩又回到线上。“她让我告诉您她是Lilly Kent的老师。她想和您谈谈。”他能听得出那女孩对于传这样的口信有多么的不情愿。就好像是她背叛了某人一样。但他才不关心呢。

Lilly的老师。

她要么是来这里tear him a new one 打听她的学生，要么就是来告诉他点什么的。不管怎样……他是不会让这样的机会溜走了。

“告诉她，我马上下去。”

“好的，Luthor先生。”

他马上重新穿好外套，抓起房卡离开房间。

 

\-------------------家访分割线----------------

 

起初她并不确定自己为什么要来这里。这完全不关她的事，她爸爸会是第一个跳出来告诉她不要插手这件她无权干预的事情。

通常，她会当着某个突然出现在他们小镇上的陌生人的面甩上大门，特别是那人还到处打听Clark的事。还有Lilly。总会有Lilly。一遍又一遍，没完没了。她喜欢去哪里玩儿？她喜欢吃什么？

这让她和Lilly谈了几句更多地了解了一下这个光头的陌生人。

“Collins夫人吗？”

她转过身，发现自己正面对着著名的Lex Luthor。她上下打量了他一番，很喜欢她看到的一切。但是外貌是会欺骗人的。然后她看着他的眼睛。是她在那双眼睛里看见的东西让她对着这个男人伸出了手。“很高兴见到您，Luthor先生。”

他微笑了一下。那是个货真价实的诚恳微笑，是一个她想做出回应的表情。“也是我的荣幸，Collins夫人。为什么我们坐下呢。”他朝大门不远处的休息区比了比。她点点头，微笑着。

女服务生走过来询问他们是否需要喝点什么。Lex为他自己点了咖啡，有点惊讶Jane Collins为她自己点了一杯意大利红酒。女服务生把东西拿来就离开了。

有那么一刻，他们只是喝着自己的饮料，然后Jane Collins向后靠着再次看着Lex。

“Luthor先生，之前我注意到你打听了很多事。几乎都是关于Kent先生和他女儿的。不，等一下，应该是全部是关于Kent先生和他女儿的。”

他靠在椅子里试图装出一副冷淡的表情，但她看见他的手指微微颤抖了一下，随后他立即把它们握到了一起。“这犯法吗？”

她摇摇头。“不，这并不犯法。但住在Lake View的人们是一个紧密团结的整体。我们不喜欢陌生人没完没了的打听我们。”

Luthor抬起一只手，然后说道：“Kent先生……”

在他往下说之前她就打断了他的话，她的微笑突然消失了。此刻她的表情严肃至极。“……/是/我们中的一员，自从他七年前和他女儿搬到这里来时就是。我们爱他和他的女儿。我们不想看见他们俩受到伤害。所以现在你有十分钟时间好好解释一下你来这里的目的。”

她硬着心看着他努力地想说出些什么。突然他站起身，对着她伸出手。“介意和我一起去走走吗？”她有些怀疑地看着他，然后她握着他的手，让他帮她站起来。他们离开酒店，走向公园的方向。

“我认识Kent先生已经很久了，Collins夫人。你知道吗？他曾经救过我的命。”

“没，我没听说过。但听起来像是他会做的事。他很喜欢帮助别人。”

Lex点点头。他把手放进口袋里，慢慢在她身边走着。“后来我卷进了一连串的麻烦里。Clark总是会在那里帮助我。我猜你可能会说他不止在一方面拯救了我。我从没想过会和一个男人发展一段认真的关系，但Clark却让爱上男人变得如此简单。所以我那样做了。”

Jane能感觉到一个微笑正在形成。Lex Luthor在酒店明亮的灯光里很不舒服。而在室外的黑暗里谈论个人感受似乎对他来说更容易些。她心中属于教师的那部分立刻开始分析这种行为。但她心中属于女性的部分听到的却是一个充满了痛苦与不安的年轻男人最终找到真爱的故事。Lex Luthor诉说他与Clark在一起的时光越久，他对那个年轻男人的爱意就越明显。

最后他说道了Clark消失的那一天。“他走了。就像那样走了。前一天他还在那里，在我去上班的时候和我吻别，第二天他就离家出走了。去了哪里，为什么？没人知道。”

“为什么是现在？为什么现在你才来找他。在八年之后？”

他突然停下脚步。“我从发现他消失的那一刻便一直在寻找他。我找了他整整八年。我只是……我找不到他。当我寻找的时候我甚至都不去管我的公司了。我着了魔般地寻找他。我跟随每一条线索，不论那线索有多小。但却总是错误的信息。在用两年时间走遍了整个美国甚至去了欧洲之后，我开始雇佣私家侦探，在全球范围内。我给了他们Clark的照片。我把他照片放到电脑上处理，这样人们就能知道他若干年之后会长成什么样了。”

他们继续走着，慢慢地到达了一个小型游乐场，大树茂密的树丫完全遮挡住了月光。似从心底叹息了一声，Lex坐到了一个秋千上。

“现在我终于找到了他，而他却把我给踢了出来。”他的笑声有点粗噶，Jane微微瑟缩了一下。

“为什么呀？你说了什么？”

秋千开始慢慢地摇晃。“我告诉他我想带我们的女儿和我一起回家。而且，是的，”他抬起手做了个挫败的手势。“在你说什么之前：我知道这是句不应该出口的蠢话。”

她轻轻地笑了。“不，其实也不是。好吧，也许你应该重说一次……用些更完美的措辞，但是我明白你想说什么。你依旧爱他。并且你接受Lilly做你的孩子。他和你的孩子。”

Lex点点头。“的确。我想带他们俩和我一起回家。但现在我不确定他是不是还愿意见我了。”

他再次叹息一声，闭上眼睛，头靠在秋千的绳子上。有那么一刻，Jena是同情他的。

算是吧。

 

\------------------军师分割线---------------------

 

这听起来很不像一个Luthor会说的话，但是此刻Lex不在乎了。他听上去很挫败？该死的，他就是很挫败。第一次，在他的生活里他不知道该怎么办了。在Clark还失踪着的时候，他有使命，有得履行的责任，深夜里有事情可想。常常那种不确定几乎快要杀死他了。但他总是怀着会找到他的希望。找到他，然后他们重新开始。

但现在Clark当着他的面甩上了大门，用清晰明确的词语告诉他不想再见到他了。

“那么接下来呢？你现在就放弃了吗？”

那个教师的声音就像黑夜里的响铃。他皱起眉。他已经放弃了吗？他睁开眼再次看向她。她走近了些和他做到了同一条长椅上。她的脸藏在阴影里，而他则坐在一缕透过树叶洒下来的月光中。“通常情况下，我不是轻易放弃的类型。”

她点点头。“我想也是如此。那你的计划是什么？”

他的眉头皱得更深了。“我的计划？”

这次她的叹息声听起来有点加重了。“你得有个计划。”

“他妈妈让我去追求他。”他嘟囔着。

她突然对他笑着。“太棒了！你打算怎么开始？”

怎么开始？他不知道。他从来也没/需要/去追求过谁，通常都是大家来追求他，从来都是如此。实际上多年前就连Clark也是自己扑上来的主动向他示好的。现在他，Lex，32岁了，突然他必须去追求某人了？

“我不知道。”最终他承认道。当他感觉到一只手轻轻地放到他的手臂上时微微地喘了一下。Jane Collins——一个比外貌看起来更强壮的人——把他拉了起来。

“但我知道。来。我们没什么时间可浪费的了。”

或多或少有些听天由命，Lex任由他自己被拉出了公园走向了Jane Collins的车。

 

\-------------------展开行动分割线-------------------

  
  


等第二天Clark到报社上班时，他发现同事们都莫名其妙地对着他笑。还在他背后窃窃私语，感谢他的超强听力，Clark听得是又清楚又大声。是什么关于花儿的事。还有一张卡片。他完全不明白他们在说些什么。

当他走出电梯时，一种芬芳充斥了他的鼻端。那芬芳让他想起了家乡。想起了他在堪萨斯的家。它让他想起了在谷仓里的夏日夜晚。想起了无数他与Lex共度的良宵，在沙发上相依相偎，遥望着星空。低声诉说着那些傻傻的甜言蜜语。为将来做着各种各样的打算。当他走到自己的办公桌时，立刻惊呆了。

一大捧野花正放在他的桌子上。

石楠、洋甘菊、毛茛。在这些花中间是一朵大大的太阳花（向日葵）。不自知地，他露出了微笑。以前他妈妈就喜欢制作这样的花束。中间总是会有一朵太阳花。总是会有。

小心翼翼地，他取出卡片打开。然后里面的话让他立刻红了脸。

“那么，Kent……介意分享一下你的小秘密吗？”

当他的同事Sally从他身后突然冒出来的时候，他吓得差点儿丢掉那张卡片。他急忙转过身，她抬起双手做了个‘冷静！’的手势。“咳，放松。对不起。我不是有意要吓到你，Kent。你没关系吧？”

Clark试图集中起足够多的脑细胞说出些聪明话来，但失败了，所以他只是点点头，然后转身继续背对着她。他能感觉到自己的脸正在发烫，他把脸埋进花束里，深深呼吸这份属于他从前生活的芬芳。

  
  


 

_你还记得那些谷仓里的长夜吗？我永远也无法忘记。我依旧还记着我们制定的那些计划。你还记得吗？今天我想带你和Lilly一起出去吃午饭。_

_  
_

Love，

_Lex_

 

  
  


那个上午过得令人难以忍受得慢。他处理好自己的专栏，对自己的一篇文章做了些调查，出去采访了一起抢劫案的目击者。

整十二点三十分的时候，他走进了学校，然后突然停住了脚步。

懒洋洋地，却散发着自信的气息，靠在窗子上的正是Lex Luthor。

“Lex？”

Lex直起身，微笑着。“嗨，Clark。”

“谁……怎么会……我是说……”Clark开始结巴，他恨自己这样。

“我怎么会知道Lilly什么时间下课？我有自己的信息来源，Clark。而且我也想融入她的生活，成为她生活的一部分。”

Clark还没来得及说话，学校的下课铃就响了，几乎在同时大门就被推开孩子们就都跑了出来。

“DADDY！！！！”

Lilly跑过了，扑进她父亲的怀里。然后她的眼神落在了Lex身上，露出一个大大的灿烂微笑，从她父亲怀里扭出来。然后让两个父亲都惊讶地抱住了Lex。“Hello，Papa。”

Clark看得出来Lex被这个简单的动作深深感动了。像每天一样，Lilly立刻开始说她今天在学校的生活。

他们离开教学楼，走进阳光里。Lex在左边，Clark在右边，Lilly在他们俩人中间，两人各牵着一只小手。

有那么一秒钟，Clark不确定谁更灿烂闪亮：是太阳还是他的女儿。

 

\------------------幸福剪影分割线------------------

 

在接下来的日子里，Lex开足马力全力以赴。他带着他的家人——上帝，他多么地热爱这个叫法呀——出去吃晚餐，几乎每天都去接Clark下班，陪他们去游乐场或是——在天下雨的时候——陪他们在家里玩儿，或者帮Lilly做家庭作业。

晚上的时候一起煮饭，一起看电影，或是聊天。他有一大堆的事要赶上，他像海绵一样努力地吸取着Clark的话和关于他生活的故事。

另一方面，他也和Clark谈论着他父母的一切。谈论着Martha是如何因为她的馅饼而出名走红。谈论着Jonathan和他为农场的艰辛劳作。谈论着他们如何从暂时休战然后慢慢变成类似朋友的关系。

他爱当他说上一个圣诞节他们是在一起过的时Clark双眼惊讶地睁大的样子。

每晚他都在十一点钟离开。有时候早几分钟，有时候晚几分钟。但他总是会离开。Lilly上床的时间到来时他却从未缺席。Clark给她念床边故事时有他陪着，有时候Lilly有要求时他自己甚至也会为她读上一个。还有一次，他们俩一起读了一个。他能感觉到身边Clark身上辐射过来的热度，能闻见他身上散发出来的芬芳，然后渴求变得几乎无法忍受。

突然Lilly咯咯笑了，他从故事书里抬起头。她从棉被里爬出来，爬到Clark的大腿上，趴在他耳边说着悄悄话。几乎是立刻，他的脸上微微的羞红变成了深红。

Lex望着他，无言地挑起一道眉毛询问着。他发现Clark突然变得不敢直视他的眼睛这件事非常有意思。他的眼睛看向Lilly，对方对他像共谋般地使着眼色。

他微笑着。

 

\------------------------密谋分割线------------------------

 

“我能感觉到他还爱着你，daddy，而且他想吻你。你不是也想吻他吗？”

Clark暗自诅咒着自己在控制愚蠢的羞红这件事上的无能。他现在不能直视Lex，虽然他能感觉到那双华丽的蓝眼正看着他。

“我猜现在你该睡了，蜜糖。”他嘟囔着。他给了她一个吻后马上站起身。她用心照不宣地眼神看着他，然后露出了大大的微笑。随后她转向Lex。毫不犹豫地，她也爬上了他的膝头，拥抱亲吻他，并说：“晚安，Papa。”

然后她又对Lex使眼色，Clark祈祷地面裂开把他整个人都吞进去。他们一起离开Lilly的房间时，Clark依旧满脸发烫，而Lex脸上则带着得意的笑容。

无言地，他们紧挨着彼此坐到了沙发上。微微颤抖着双手，Clark为他们俩都倒上红酒，然后靠进沙发里。

却不料再次猛地向前。在他没注意的时候，Lex已经把手臂搭在了沙发靠背上，然后Clark向后靠的时候几乎是窝进了一个怀抱里。“对……对不起。”他含含糊糊地说着，把手肘支在自己的膝盖上，这样可以尽可能远地与Lex拉开距离。

“怎么了，Clark？”如丝如蜜的嗓音，不自觉地他战栗了一下，那些尘封的记忆全部涌向他。就好像前几天在办公室的时候那样。情感威胁着要压倒他，诱惑着他闭上双眼就这样任由一切发生。他回忆起了那些快乐的时光。那时他拥有着一个家庭，一个家，他回家可以随时见到的父母双亲，一个进了解他内在与外在的情人。脖子根部的抚摸让他有些微微地被吓到，随后他深深地呻吟一声。那是个很敏感的点，Lex深知。那个点会让Clark在一毫秒内变得柔软如水。

他想躲开。

他想靠近。

他想有多快就跑多快地逃走。

他想扑进Lex怀里紧紧抱住他永远再不放手。

他想……

他站起身，因为这个动作撞倒了桌子。随着哗啦一声巨响，酒瓶被打翻在地，红色的液体涌出，渗到了地毯下面，一只酒杯滑落，碎成了千万片。

沉默变得振聋发聩。羞耻于自己的笨拙，再一次激动地红了脸，Clark看着那些他造成的混乱。

“我猜现在你该走了，Lex。”他低语着。

“不。”

诧异地，Clark抬起头。“你说什么？”

小心地，Lex迈过玻璃碎片和地毯上的湿痕，然后站到Clark身前。“我不走。”

  


“为什么不呢？你看见了我还是十年前那个笨拙的农场男孩。”

“不。你不是。你是一名父亲，是一名记者，是这个小镇受人爱戴的一员……上帝呀，Clark，你没看出来我很羡慕你吗？”

Clark吞咽了一下。“你羡慕我？”

Lex点头。“你觉得我还留在这里原因是什么，Clark？”

“因为你想要Lilly？”嗓音很平静，最后带点疑问的腔调。

“我想要你，Clark。你/和/Lilly。还有将来会有的每个孩子。我找了你九年。我变得鬼迷心窍。我雇佣私人侦探满世界地追踪你。一年接着一年，我寻着他们提供的每个线索。当他们中终于有一个找到了你之后我欣喜若狂。之前我甚至根本就/不知道/你有孩子了，直到我看见了第一张你女儿的照片。/我们/女儿的照片。”

他的声音越来越大，越来越大，最后他几乎是在喊叫了。Clark想叫他闭嘴，但在他开口之前，Lex转开身背对着他深吸了一口气。

“我想要你和我一起回家，Clark。”非常平静，近乎迟疑。

很长一段时间里他们俩谁都没有再说话。越过那个被碰倒的桌子，他们小心警惕地看着对方，就好像拳击台上的对手。

突然，Clark开始露出微笑。开始时他还试图藏起那笑容，因为毕竟现在整个情况真的没什么好笑的。但是随后他再次看向Lex，看到他愤愤不平的表情后微笑变成了咯咯的笑。最后变成了放声大笑。

有那么一刻他并没意识到Lex并没加入他的笑声。事实上，Lex只是看着他，表情有些目瞪口呆。Clark的笑声逐渐消失。在他有所行动之前，Lex抓住了他的领口把他拽了过去，吻了他。想都没想，Clark吻了回去。已经该死的很久都没有人触摸过他了，更不必说这样超出友谊范围地亲吻他了。

他想念这亲吻。想念Lex，想念那细滑如丝绸的头部皮肤在他指下的感觉，想念Clark勾着他脖子把他拉得更近时他从喉咙里发出微弱呻吟的样子。

他闭上双眼，迷失在这感觉里，他怕他永远都再没机会感受到这感觉了。那副带着撩人小疤的嘴唇，完美地契合着他的修长身体。他置身天堂之中。他加深这个吻，把Lex拉得更近，就好像他想融化进他的身体里一样。他移动着双手，温柔地捧着Lex的脸。他的头颅感觉起来如此的脆弱。就像Lilly的。就像Lilly一样让他想保护他，想让他安全。

“我得和Lilly谈谈。”他在两个吻之间嘟囔道。

“嗯？”Lex微微退开一点儿，眼神迷离，双唇因亲吻而肿胀。

Clark没坚持住，又在Lex诱人的嘴唇上印上快速一吻。“我得和Lilly谈谈搬回堪萨斯的事。我们得等到学校的学年结束。”

突然，Lex再次聚焦在了Clark身上。“你愿意和我一起回家了？”

又是一个微笑。“是的。只要Lilly同意。她在这里有自己的朋友，她所知的一切只有这里。”

“我爱你，Clark。”

Clark能看得出Lex是认真的。他做了最先出现在思想里的那件事。他低头，又一次吻了他。深深地，火热地，如预想那样让年长的男人呻吟扭动着。然后突然他再也把持不住自己了。他几乎是撕开了年长男人的衣服，他需要再次感觉到Lex的皮肤。他从胸膛深处发出嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨声，把年长男人压在他的身上。他想要他……非常想要他。从前午夜时的迷梦全部涌向了他，几乎让他因欲望而疼痛起来。眨眼的功夫他就脱光了自己的衣服，一秒钟之后，他就把同样光着身子的Lex扔到了自己的床垫上，甚至在床垫还没停止摇晃的时候，他就又沉溺在另一个深吻中了。听到Lex的抽气声时他露出了微笑。

“超级速度。”他低声说道，在他有机会开口之前再次吻住Lex。而且这样很好。因为没有言语能描述Clark此刻的感觉。他让自己的双手在那些柔软的皮肤上跳着舞，用手捧着他的头颅，就好像这么多年来他每天都这样做一样。接下来的几个小时都是在欲望的狂潮中度过的。两具身体交缠在一起，抵着彼此摩擦纠缠着。呻吟声回荡在安静的卧室里，零落的喘息声，微弱模糊的喊叫声，随后立即被另一张嘴捕获。久违了的温热液体洒落在他的肚子上，几秒钟之后他也紧随其后。当他从高潮中慢慢回神时，Clark感觉就像飘起来了一样。然后又过了一会儿他注意到Lex正紧紧地抓着他。慢慢地他睁开一只眼，然后笑了，他发现他正漂浮在床上方几寸的地方。笑着他再次降低自己和Lex，把年长的拉过去。

“我猜这是一种新……能力？”清了下嗓子后Lex嘶哑地问道。Clark试图装出懊恼的神情，但他知道那是种无聊的尝试，随后便点点头。

“让我印象深刻，Clark。”

微笑消失了，Clark微微皱起眉。向周边的人展示自己的能力还是让他很不安。但听了Lex告诉他的事之后，他知道关于他所有的事情他几乎都已经一清二楚了。“你没被吓着？”

Lex轻轻地移出Clark的怀抱为了更好地看着他。“我应该被吓到吗？”

满脸发红。Clark呻吟一声，Lex轻轻地笑了。他低下头温柔地亲吻着Clark。“我甜蜜纯情的农场男孩啊，你还会脸红呀。”

Clark蠕动着逃开。脸红永远都让他觉得自己还是多年前的那个笨小孩。那个爱上了有权有势的Lex Luthor的少年。这让他想起了第一次在一起的时候，那时他每次看见Lex都脸红。这让他觉得自己很傻。而且，上帝呀，他多么地恨傻傻的感觉呀。“我再也不天真纯情了。”他呐呐地说着从Lex身边躲开。

 

\-------------------------害羞的CK分割线-------------------------

 

Lex用一个手肘支起身体望着Clark。不再天真纯情了。如果把生一个孩子当作是天真纯情的终点的话，这话也许是对的。但Clark却用另一种方式保持着天真与纯情。Lex不知道该怎么对年轻男人解释这个概念。

“也许只是理解差异，Clark。”片刻后他回答道。他伸出手，轻轻地放在那强壮的肩膀上。他试图让他转过身，但没成功。他最好马上开始‘移山搬石’。否则就得让带他来的飞机调头。他蹭到还僵着身体的男人身边，用双臂搂着他的腰，下巴轻轻地贴在高个子男人的肩膀上。“我一直都很想念你，Clark。”他贴着丝绸般的肌肤低声说着。

现在他知道了那肌肤牢不可破，没有丝毫瑕疵。这让这个男人变得更加珍贵。

“求你了，和我一起回家吧。别再离开我了。如果你想留下，那么至少请告诉我你不介意我留下来。”

“我当然不介意，Lex。你知道的。”Clark终于转过来一点儿，带着那个永远都让Lex疯狂痴迷的微笑。令人炫目不已的微笑。让他腹部抽动的微笑。突然，Clark打了个大大的哈欠，像个疲倦的孩子般地揉着眼睛。“但是我们能明天再讨论这个吗？”

他扭动着躺下，把Lex拉到身边，让年长男人的头枕在他的肩膀上，就像他们许多年前所做的那样。过去Lex一直都喜欢这样入睡，有他情人强健平稳的心跳哄着他入睡。

有些事永远不会改变。

Lex知道他有话想说，想让Clark知道，在他完全睡去之前，他又想起来了。他喃喃低语着：“我爱你，Clark。别再离开我了，可以吗？”

 

\---------------------终于H了分割线------------------

  


Lilly醒了，甚至都没给放在床头柜上的闹钟响一下的机会。但话又说回来了……它也不会响。因为今天是周末。她从床上爬下来，像每天早晨那样她直接去了她daddy的卧室，去那里和他窝在一起躺上至少一小时。就像他们每个周六的早晨那样。

今天早晨也不例外。但有某些事情的确不同以往了。她停顿了片刻，手拢在门把手上面。她能感觉到她爸爸。这很没什么特别的。但今天她还感觉到了另一个人。是Papa吗？慢慢地，她小心翼翼地打开门。房间里面很暗，窗帘都被放了下来。她能看出床上躺着/两个/人，就在平时她和daddy躺的位置上。一步……又一步……再一步……

“蜜糖，我能听见你。”

她微微停顿了一下，因为她daddy突然对她轻轻地说话。立刻，她跑着绕过了床尾，爬上了她daddy那里。他赤裸着身体的事实并没有妨碍到她。Clark喜欢裸睡，Lilly早就知道这一点。自从她能自己爬下床来到他床上的那一天开始一直都是这样的。他从没费心要穿上睡衣什么的。反正她是他女儿。

他把她搂过来，快活地叹息一声她再次闭上眼睛。还是很困，他在她头上印下温柔的一吻。“你真的以为我已经听不见你了吗？”

她露齿一笑。“我以为你还睡着。”

她能感觉到他发出的隆隆笑声。“超级听力，Lil。你知道的。”

她大笑了一声，然后立刻用手捂住了嘴。“抱歉，Daddy。”她低声说道。

“没关系。”Lex迷迷糊糊地说道。他打了个哈欠，然后慢慢地转过头。他蓝色的眼眸睁开，然后Lilly看到了他迷迷糊糊的样子。“早安。”他嘟囔着。

Lilly能感觉到她daddy正从她身边移开。他又在她的发卷上印下了一个吻，然后起身。“我要起床去做些蛋奶饼干了。”

Lilly看着Lex突然坐直身体，就好像被雷劈到了一样。“但是，我……你……”

她看着她daddy靠近她的Papa温柔地吻了他一下。“哎呀，哎呀，Lex……怕一个小女孩儿？”他越过Lex的肩膀对着她使眼色，然后故意高声低语道：“我保证，她不咬人。我已经把她喂饱了。”

他笑着离开了，留下了一扇关起来的门。

留下了Lilly和Lex独处。

Lilly慢慢坐起身，专心致志地看着她的另一个父亲。她能感觉到他的局促不安。“你从堪萨斯来，是吗？从Daddy长大的地方来？”

Lex点点头。“对。你曾经去过那里吗？”

有点伤心，她摇了摇头。“不，从来没去过。我们主要是去加拿大度假。但那里总是很冷。当然了，我感觉不到寒冷，但我想去看看堪萨斯。Daddy给我讲过许多那里的事。祖父还在养牛吗？”

她凝视着他。好吧。她撒谎了。但也只撒谎了一点点而已。Daddy从来没和她说过任何关于堪萨斯的事。她发现她有祖父母不过刚刚一周时间而已。但她看得出这是了解Smallville，她Daddy长大的那个小镇，独一无二的机会，这男人，她的Papa，已经认识她Daddy很久了。也许他可以告诉她当初他为什么离开他，离开了堪萨斯老家。

闪亮着双眼，她听着Lex对堪萨斯童话般的描述。关于Smallville。关于她的祖父母Jonathan和Martha。他给她讲着在过去的这些年里他们是如何变得逐渐亲近。给她讲着在他来Lake View之前阁楼上刚刚出生的那些小猫咪们。

对于她来说，那里简直就是天堂。不知不觉中，她靠得越来越近，最后她几乎是坐到了他的膝盖上。从他身上辐射出来的情感是温暖的，友善的，是充满爱意与关怀的。他讲得越多，她发现自己就越喜欢他。一会儿之后她的头就以一种信任的姿势靠到了他的肩膀上，然后说道：“你会留下来吗？”

他震惊地往后撤了一点身体。“你想让我留下来吗？”

皱起眉，她抬头看着他。“Daddy说：用问题回答问题很不礼貌。”

他轻轻地笑了，而她露出了大大的笑容。但随后她用迷惑的表情看着他突然变了脸。

“Papa？怎么了？”

小心翼翼地，他伸出手摸着她的脸颊。“不，没事。只是……你笑起来很像你daddy。”

她的笑容慢慢消失了。“我知道。但他说我的顽固脾气很像你。”

这次发笑的人变成了Lex。“我才不顽固。我只是……”

“……知道自己想要什么。”两人同时转头看向房门口。Clark正站在那里，手里端着一个大大的托盘，脸上正挂着一个相同的大大笑容。

 

\----------------------------笑容分割线--------------------------

 

Clark看着他生命中最重要的两个人。他的女儿与他的情人，一起依偎在床上。他放下托盘，微笑着看着Lilly以惯常的热情大口地享受着早餐。Lex只来得及抓住他心爱的咖啡壶，就好像他才记起他能如此一样。

“Lilly？”她抬起头，两颊鼓鼓的，塞满了蓝莓薄饼。“嗯？”

他咳嗽了一声，突然不知道自己该说什么了。他真的能要她放弃现在的生活跟他回到堪萨斯去？回到他父母身边？

回到Lex身边？

他过分沉浸在自己的思绪中，没有意识到沉默已经蔓延到让人不舒服的地步了。Lilly的将他带回了现实。“Daddy？”

他抬起头。“嗯？”他看见了她严肃认真的眼睛。

“Papa能留下来吗？”

“他当然可以留下。你想让他留下？”

他微笑着看着八岁大的她对着他翻眼睛。“什么？”他问道。

“他问了同样的问题。我当然想他留下了。你……”她沉默了片刻。垂下眼帘，神情茫然，她开始摆弄铺在床上的被子。“你觉得我们也可以去看看祖父母吗？去堪萨斯？某些时候？”

突然他喉咙里像被塞进了一团棉花。几乎无助地，他看着Lex。当他再次找回自己的声音时，他惊讶地听到自己已经几近哽咽了。“当然可以，蜜糖。如果你想，我们当然可以回家。回堪萨斯的家。你愿意……”

他无法说完这句话。

Lilly敏感脆弱的女孩——毫无疑问，这是她从Lex那里继承过来的——但同时她也格外的坚强。这点/当然是/从Clark他们家那边继承过来的。“我当然非常非常非常/愿意/去堪萨斯。”

“去玩儿几天？还是在那里住下来？”他必须得弄清楚。/一定要/。这一点很重要。如果Lilly想留在Lake View住，那他们就留下。绝对没二话。但也许……只是也许……

“当然是住在那里啦。”她用一个八岁女孩能聚集起来的全部自信宣布道。

“和你还有Papa在一起。而且我们可以去农场。你知道那只猫咪生小猫咪了吗？他们住在谷仓里。有五只，Papa告诉我的。两只有斑纹，一只全黑的，一只黑白相间的，还有一只红色的。”

Clark心不在焉地听着。他把闲谈着的女儿抱在怀里，越过她的头顶看着Lex。在那双蓝眼睛里看到的爱意几乎让他窒息，他能感觉到有一滴眼泪从他的眼睛里滑落，慢慢地流过他的脸颊。Lex伸出手，温柔地擦掉那滴眼泪。当Lilly终于告一段落时，Clark抱紧了她，把脸藏进大把的红色卷发里低语道：“我猜我们马上就可以回家了，宝贝儿。”

 

\-----------------回家准备分割线--------------

 

他们决定不告诉Martha和Jonathan他们的打算。现在，他们只知道Lex正在努力赢回Clark的心，也许，是也许，可以说服他至少给他们打个电话。他们能理解Lex对做出承诺的不情愿之心。他跟他父亲一样顽固，所以把他逼得太紧没好处。搬回堪萨斯应该是一个惊喜。这是Clark主意，并且Lilly对此也很有热情。

再一次，Lex证明了他非常有组织能力。但很快他不得不承认Clark在这方面也不弱。显然他在Smallville之外度过的时光对他非常有好处。

Lex站在一旁，看着这个全新的、成熟了的Clark Kent，然后意识到自己又再一次坠入了爱河。许多年前的那个男孩很可爱。修长的四肢，强壮的身体，有力的肌肉，还有那双纯洁天真的大眼睛。与现今Lex看到的这个男人是如此的不同。经过了这些年，Clark已经完全从内到外地自信了起来。自信地应付着他的超能力。他不再是那个害羞的年轻男孩儿了，不再不知道自己该做些什么该说些什么了。Clark已经实现了他的梦想，成为了在当地报社工作的一名记者。

Lex深深佩服着他。

脑中仅有的想法就是他要和这个快要让他神魂颠倒的独特男人共度余生。

快要，只是‘快要’。

一个Luthor绝不承认自己觉得‘神魂颠倒’。绝不。

“想什么想得这样专心？”

Lex微微惊了一下。他没注意到搬家公司的货车已经开走了，他发现自己现在正沐浴在Clark充满爱意的眼神里。他对年轻的男人露出微笑。“是些开心的想法，Clark。这个我能向你保证。”

Clark走到他身边抱住他。深吸一口气，Lex放松靠近情人的怀里，把脸埋进对方大衣柔软的衣料里。他感觉到Clark的呼吸轻轻地喷在他的皮肤上，然后战栗了一下。

“你放弃了这里的许多东西，”片刻后他说道。“你确定如此？”

“嗯……让我来看看，”Clark不动声色地说道：“在Lake View的生活，只有我和Lilly，就像过去九年一样。知道你爱我，想要我，但就是抗拒着诱惑。没有你和我父母在身边过完以后的六十年什么的。或者生活在堪萨斯，每个我爱的人都在我身边。的确有个顽固的……哎呦！”

表情疼痛地Clark揉了揉手臂上被Lex拳头打到的地方。“这样很恶劣，Lex。”他开始撅起嘴。这太让人无法抗拒了，Lex只有去吻他了。一个随着时间再不断变得深刻的亲吻。直到有人在他们身后咳嗽一声才把他们分开。

他们转过身就看见了Jane Collins微笑着的脸庞。

“希望我没打断什么，是吗？”

Clark连忙用手抹了下自己的嘴，表情有些微微发窘。“没。没有，当然没有，Collins夫人。Lilly准备好了？”

趁Lex和Clark收拾着搬家的时候，Lilly和她的前任老师共度了几天。

今天就是出发的日子。

他们的所有家当都已经在去往Smallville的路上了。去往Lex的城堡的路上。大宅。他们的新家。关于Clark和Lilly是否该搬去和Lex一起住他们进行了一场别开生面的讨论。

Clark认为先搬进间公寓住更明智些。不用太急。慢慢再亲密起来。他们可以先从约会开始，这样整个城市就会慢慢习惯把他们看成一对儿了。

Lex不愿意让Clark再离开他一步了。现在他终于找到他了，见了鬼他才会让他再离开他一步。他们要和他搬到一起住，然后他们可以在那里再讨论其它事宜。然后震撼那些人，震撼整个Smallville。现在他们只能乖乖接受他们是一对儿的事实了。

在那个小小的讨论之后Clark试图藏起自己的笑容。随后便做出了让步。现在他们的家具，Lilly的玩具，和他们所有的衣服都被装箱打包送往了大宅。

Clark的注意力被拽回了现实，他看见Lilly正从Collins夫人的车上下来。当看到她的父亲们的时候她露出了大大的笑容，快乐地欢呼一声就跑了过来。一个同样让人炫目的笑容也出现在了Clark的脸上。他屈膝抓起女儿转了几圈后才站定下来拥抱住她，亲吻她的脸颊。“我很想你，蜜糖。”他埋在她的头发里低语道。

“我也想你，Daddy。”她低声说道。然后转向Lex。“你也是，Papa。”

Lex感觉到心中泛起一股暖意。他微笑着伸出手温柔地抚弄着长长的红色发卷。“Yeah，我也是，Lilly。”

“那么，”Collins夫人最后宣布道。“你们已经准备好要回家了？”

两个男人都转向她。Lex还是很惊讶这些人如此容易地就接受了Clark要和另一个男人搬回堪萨斯去的事。甚至没有丝毫的歧视同性恋的情绪，为此Lex觉得非常庆幸。他看着Clark，看着他稍稍变换姿势让Lilly更舒适地坐在他的腰上。“是的，Collins夫人。我们已经准备好了。Lex已经安排好了旅程的一切。送我们去机场的直升机马上就要到了。”

Collins夫人伸出手。“很高兴认识你，Kent先生。我希望你找到你寻觅的一切幸福。”

Lex看见他的情人毫不犹豫地握住了伸出的那只手，然后摇了摇。“你也一样，Collins夫人。我已经拥有了从前想都不敢想的一切了。”

眼里含着泪水，她突然把他拉过去抱住。Lex微微地改变了一下姿势，惊讶于那股意想不到的妒忌。他把眼睛移向在daddy和老师之间快要被挤碎了的Lilly，看见她正对着他眨巴着眼睛。一秒钟后，他也对她眨了眨眼，然后再次放松下来。

片刻后，他们分开，没意外地Lex也得到了相同的对待。握手与拥抱。

就在那一刻他决定Lake View会是个度假的好地方。

 

\----------------------搬家分割线-------------------

 

飞机在傍晚八点多一点时着陆了。Lilly在起飞后没几分钟内就睡着了，持续了几周和最后这几天的兴奋之情终于被筋疲力尽取代了。她在Clark的注视中蜷缩在Lex身边。到现在他依旧很惊讶这个小姑娘如此轻易地就接受了她的妈妈其实是爸爸，而且这个传说中的爸爸还突然出现，并且成为了他们生活中重要组成部分的事实。

当飞机落地后，他透过窗口看见有另一架直升机在等着他们。他表情疑问地看着Lex，那人正抱着他们的女儿。

“我们要叫醒她吗？”他悄声问道。

Lex摇摇头。“我能抱得动她。”他同意悄声回答道。Clark挑起一道眉毛，脸上挂着坏坏的笑容。“真的？她可不轻。特别是她睡着的时候。”

小心翼翼地，Lex慢慢退出女儿的搂抱，站起身把小女孩抱起来。Clark只是笑着，知道现在这还不难办到。但一会儿之后小女孩儿就会变得越来越重的。他猜测着要用多久Lex会承认自己不行了把Lilly交给他。

Lex并没有。

Clark不知道他的情人是真的可以完全没问题地把他们熟睡的女儿抱到直升机上，还是他只是在顽固地硬撑着。可能都有一点吧。他们顺利地到达了直升机边，Clark先爬了上去，把Lilly从Lex的手中接过来好人他的情人也上来。飞往大宅的旅程平安顺利。

很快Lilly就躺在了她的新床上平静地睡着。她连一次都没有醒过来。Clark站在门口，看着Lex给他们的女儿盖好被子。然后他走向他，Clark把他拽进怀里，下巴放在男人的肩膀上。“我爱你。”他在他耳边低声说道，微笑着感觉到他怀抱里男人的身体颤抖了一下。

Lex微微转过头，嘴几乎贴着Clark的嘴说道。“我也爱你。”

他们关上Lilly卧室的门，走向相邻的卧室。他们决定在小女孩来大宅度过的第一晚里离她近一点，以防止她醒过来不知道自己在哪里。

Clark重重地坐到床上。

他回来了。

回到了堪萨斯。

回到了Smallville。

在这么多年之后。

“你还好吗？”

听见他情人近乎迟疑的问题他转过头。Lex轻轻耸了下肩膀。“自从我们下了飞机后你就一直没出声。一句话都没说。我只是想确定一下你没事。”

依旧没说一句话，Clark朝他伸出一只手，抓住他，将他拉坐到他身旁。没说一个字，他把头靠到Lex的肩膀上，深深吸了一口气，他闭上了双眼。

很长时间里他们就那样坐着，双手交叉，交项依偎。

“我从来没想过我还能回来。”最终Clark用平静的语气承认道。“当我离开Smallville时，我以为那会是永远。我没觉得会有人去寻找我。”

“我一直没停止过需找你。”

Clark微笑着。“我知道。现在我知道了。我再也不会逃跑了。我保证。”

“很好。”

那一夜他们做爱了。甜蜜而温柔，没有之前那些夜晚的狂热急切。他们慢慢地重新熟悉温习着彼此，描绘着彼此身上的每一处细节，当Clark最终沉入到他情人紧热的身体里时，他知道他终于回家了。

 

\--------------------------两架直升机分割线--------------------------

 

当Martha听见跑车的咆哮声时，她丢下正在擦拭的茶杯跑了出去。恰巧看见Lex红色的法拉利停在了大门前。

是那辆红色的法拉利跑车。

Martha吞了下口水。自从Clark失踪之后Lex就再也没开过那辆车了。在将近两年之后他才告诉了她原因。告诉了她Clark对这辆车特别偏爱的故事。还说那感觉就像借走了Clark的车却没经过他同意。

现在他开着这辆意义特殊的车来找她让她全身发抖。她不知道该怎么想。这代表着什么意义？这是不是表示Clark愿意回来了？这是不是表示着他永远不回来了，而这是Lex了结此事的一种方式？

她站在那里，看着那辆车。当看见那辆车里只有一个人时她心灰意冷了。

一个人。

是Lex。

她感觉到深深的绝望在她身体里翻搅着。Clark没在那里。她看着Lex下了车。他戴着太阳镜，为了不让她看见他眼睛。那双在过去的那些年里她学会阅读的眼睛。

他走过来，从脸上依旧看不出分毫情绪。最后他站到她面前。“Hello，Martha。”他说道，靠上前在她的脸颊上亲吻了一下。

“Lex，”她回答道。然后：“他没来，对吗？他不想回来。”她很自豪自己的声音没有发颤。

Lex微微地垂下头，Martha看出来他正在试图隐藏住一个微笑。

一个微笑？Lex摘掉太阳镜，现在那里微笑变得更大了。他伸出手握住她的肩膀，然后上前一步。

“他没来这里，Martha。的确如此。但请转身。我有个惊喜给你。”

慢慢地，犹犹豫豫地，她任Lex用放在她肩膀上的手引导着她转过身去。

然后感觉到她的下巴都掉到了地下。就在那里，悬停在地面几英尺的上方，是Clark。是她美丽漂亮的Clark。他穿着西装裹着深色的大衣。他黑色的头发被风抚弄着。眼泪溢出了她的眼眶。她的男孩儿终于回家了。他能飞了。“Clark？”她轻轻地哭喊出来。

他飞向她，始终紧抓着身上的大衣。当他触到地面的那一刻她走向他。但她还没来得及把他抱进怀里，他就微笑着说道：“妈妈，这里有个人想见见你。”说完这句话他就拉开了大衣，然后Martha就望进了一双绿荫般的眼眸里，那是个八岁大长着红色卷发的女孩。一个脸上带着微笑抬头正望着她的女孩。那微笑熟悉到让人心痛。“嗨，祖母。”女孩说道，Martha屈下膝盖。她尽最大努力忍住泪水，伸出一只颤抖的手。

“你好，蜜糖。”

两只小手搂住她的脖子，一个羞涩的吻印上了她的脸颊。“我能看看小猫们吗，求你了？Papa告诉我你们在谷仓里养了小猫咪。”

突然她同时又哭又笑。“当然，”她哽咽道：“当然，我们养了小猫咪。你当然可以去看它们。我去叫你的祖父，他会带你去谷仓，可以吗？”

Lilly渴望地点点头。慢慢地，Martha站起身，发现自己正面对面地看着她的儿子。“Hello，Clark。”片刻后她才说道，沉浸在她想念了多年的人的形象里。然后她再次将他搂进怀里，再次紧紧抱住他。

“对不起，妈妈。”他贴着她的头发低声说道，而她只是将他抱得更紧。它们可以稍后再谈谈。/必须/谈谈。关于他的逃家行为，关于他们遗失的那些时光。但却不是现在。此时此刻她只庆幸在他们有生之年把他找回来了。他们似乎要拥抱着彼此直到永远，轻声地对彼此诉说着，道歉与谅解。

突然她感觉到自己的衬衫被轻轻的拉了一下。她朝下看去。“你说过我可以去看小猫们的。”Lilly控诉到。Martha笑了，然后她的行为可能影响到了Lex。他朝她伸出手说道：“跟我来，宝贝儿。爹地和祖母有很多话要说。我知道哪里能找到那些小猫。我猜祖父也在那里。”

带着喜气洋洋的笑容，Lilly抓住Lex的手，然后他们一起走向谷仓。

 

\----------------猫咪分割线--------------------

 

Jonathan正躺在拖拉机下面。

又一次。

最近她又出毛病了，现在他正再次试图修好她。当然啦，他大可以出去开那辆新的。去年他生日时Lex送给他的那辆。但是莫名地他还是钟爱这位‘老淑女’。开着她工作总让他想起Clark还在这里的那些时光。他总是喜欢帮他干活。

现在他正内容‘精彩’表情‘丰富’地咒骂着。突然一双皮鞋进入了他的视线。昂贵精致的意大利皮鞋。

当他正想从拖拉机下面爬出来时，另一双鞋子又进入了他的眼帘。是一双孩子的小鞋子。

非常，非常缓慢地，几乎是用慢动作，他从拖拉机下面滚出来。

他的视线慢慢往上看到了一条牛仔裤，上面带着粉色的小蝴蝶，然后是一件绿色的毛衣，最后在裹着红色卷发的小脸上看到了一双熟悉的绿眸。

他吞了口口水。然后又吞了口口水。那孩子打破了魔咒。“Hello。我能看看小猫咪们吗？Papa说你们养了小猫。”

他的眼睛猛然看向站在那孩子身边的Lex，他正牵着她的手。“Jonathan？容我向你介绍Lilly Kent。你的孙女。”

有那么几秒钟Jonathan只是那样愣愣地看着她。然后他伸出手。“很高兴见到你，Kent小姐。”

她咯咯地笑了，搂住他的脖子在他脸颊上亲了一下。“我是Lilly……不是Kent小姐。现在我可以去看看小猫咪们了吗？”

一声笑在他心中翻腾着。那是一声幸福无忧的笑声，他任那笑声飞出的身体。他看得出他吓到Lex了。他上次发自内心的纯然欢笑还是在许多许多年前。他自地板上站起身，拉住她的手把她轻轻抱起来。

“当然了，甜心。它们就在那儿。来。我带你去看。然后我们出去，我好去跟你爸爸说声‘嗨’，好吗？”

Lilly点点头，用双臂搂着他的脖子。突然，太阳似乎变得更灿烂了。空气变得更温暖了，总之生命就是这样神奇美妙。

 

尾声：

 

“Lex？”

“嗯？”Lex正忙着在水里洗着一块布，这样他好把它再放回Clark的额头上去。他情人发出的一声痛苦呻吟让他瑟缩了一下。“我就在这儿，Lex。我就在你身边。”

“请你告诉我，再说一次，我为什么又要这样做？”

Lex飞快地吻了下Clark的嘴唇，同时手摸向了他凸出的小腹。他们的第二个孩子就要出生了，据Clark说，Jor-El现在随时会出现。但到目前为止，Clark只能这样忍受着疼痛的折磨。Lex感觉特别无助。

“因为你爱我。还有我爱你。我们俩都不想让Lilly变成独生子。”

“对。”他由牙齿里挤出这个字。“但我向你发誓这是最后一次……”

他因疼痛再次哭喊出来，Lex已经准备要去叫救护车了。所幸的是，Jor-El选择在此刻出现。在Lex充满惊奇的注视下，他把他们的第二个孩子带到了这个世界上。

又是一个小姑娘，长着乌黑的头发。她大声地抗议着，让Clark和Lex落下了幸福的眼泪。筋疲力尽，Clark让自己的头倒进枕头里，而此时Lex正在照顾着他们的女儿。几分钟后，Lex回来了，抱住女儿躺在了Clark身边。

“她很漂亮，Clark。”Lex低声说道。“就像你一样。上帝作证，Clark，我这么地爱你。”

Clark给了他的情人一个疲惫的小小微笑。“我也爱你。关于名字你确定？”

Lex点点头。“当然，我确定。”他在那个小婴儿前额上温柔地亲吻了一下。“欢愉加入这个家庭，Joanna Luthor。”（乔安娜•卢瑟）

Clark的眼睛里闪着眼泪。他用Lex妈妈的名字Lillian命名了他们的第一个孩子。这次Lex建议他们应该用Clark家族里的某个人命名第二个孩子。然后他们决定用Joanna这个名字，源自Jonathan。

Clark又给了他的情人快速一吻，然后问道：“我们可以去通知我父母她平安出生了吧？”

Lex点点头。他又亲了Clark一下，拉好被子盖住他，然后走出去通知他的岳父母。

起初他们并没听见他进来，这让他有片刻时间看着他的家人。Martha坐在沙发上，Lilly在她身边坐着。他们正和‘乌龟先生’玩，就是他们返回Smallville那天Lilly收养的那只虎斑猫。Jonathan站在窗边，看着外面。他的站姿紧绷，身形僵硬。

终于，Lex咳嗽了一声。“她出生了。Joanna出生了。”他平静地说道。瞬间，所有的眼睛都转向了他，几秒钟后他们三人几乎是把他推到了一边，一起挤进了那间Clark和他们刚出生女儿所在的卧室。一个微笑出现在了Lex英俊的脸上。

是他的家人。他跟着他们走进房间，随身轻轻关上了房门。


End file.
